


Enough

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Love Confession, Pseudo-Incest, Sanvers Breakup (Mentioned), Tickling, sanvers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: "Where are we going?" She asked in a shaky and raspy voice.Kara smiled. "Home."Alex's heart sped up.Home.The only home she would ever need was Kara, yet she couldn't tell her that. She had to keep herself calm.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one hour, so please don't hate me if I missed a few typos ( I shouldn't have, but I'm not 100% sure)

It was done. Over within a blink of an eye. She was single, and she was devastated; just not for the reason that she _should_ be. She was destroyed because Maggie alone _wasn't_ enough… She _had_ loved Maggie so much that it hurt… It hurt because, Maggie wasn't _Kara_ , and no one, children or not, would ever be enough for her but _Kara._

Kara was enough. Alex wouldn't need kids to feel fulfilled with Kara. Alex would never feel fulfilled _without_ Kara, and she had denied it for, so long. Tried to tell herself that the only reason she hated seeing Kara kiss Mon-El was just because he wasn't good enough for her, but she always knew. Since she was 14 years old, she had known her connection to Kara was unique, and when she was 15 she had realized just how special it was…

Alex was in love with her little sister.

 _Foster_ _sister_. She reminded herself as if that made a difference. To Kara, and Eliza they were sisters through and through; which meant that her technicality made no difference, and stood no ground… She was still sick and morbid for even thinking of her sister the way that she did.

She didn't deserve Kara. She never would, yet for some reason, no matter how many times the agent hurt the beautiful Kryptonian, Kara stuck by her side and loved her through it.

So, when she took another sip of her wild turkey and awaited Kara's arrival, she contemplated on what to do.

Kara deserved the truth, and now that Alex finally realized that she couldn't have gone through with the wedding whether Maggie had agreed to have kids with her or not… and that she would never stop being in love with Kara no matter how hard she tried to drown herself in her ex-fiancée, Alex knew that she had to come clean.

But then, the DEO Agent also knew that she couldn't because if she did, she'd lose Kara; and as Alex had told Kara the day she admitted to killing Astra; She _couldn't_ lose her. Kara was the light of her world, and one fact would always remain true: Alex's life was blessed by a Kryptonian goddess when she was fourteen years old; and ever since then, that same goddess owned Alex's heart and soul.

She wasn't quite drunk just yet, there was a little buzzing, but she was still very functional (something she intended to change). Kara would be there any minute, and she would surely try to convince her to stop, so she planned to down as many booze as she could before the arrival of her Kryptonian desire.

Unfortunately, having a crush with superspeed came with consequences, and Kara walked through the door mere seconds later walking morosely towards Alex and stopping next to her with a frown full of pity. -Alex hated being pitied, primarily by someone who lost an entire planet and culture in the blink of an eye. She couldn't help it though; she just needed Kara's presence. "Remember when you said that um… that if I lost Maggie that I'd be, uh… at a bar, drinking? That I'd be, broken?" She asked in a broken voice.

Kara nodded sullenly.

Alex picked up her glass as she spoke tremulously. "Score one for the girl from Krypton." She took a swig, and Kara leaned in and wrapped her in a one-armed hug as she planted a kiss to the older Danvers' hair. She pulled back slowly and petted Alex's hair before pulling out her purse and getting her phone and dialing. Alex felt hurt when she saw Kara on her phone, but she supposed she was just checking on Lena, the billionaire had it much worse this evening than she did (which was saying a _lot_ ).

She knew logically she shouldn't be jealous or hurt, but she was… All Alexandra Danvers wanted at that particular point in time was Kara's undivided love and attention because although she could never have Kara fully, she still could have her as a sister. Right now that's all she yearned for' for Kara to hold her close, and tell Alex that she loved her while she played with the brunette's hair and watched scary movies. But, then, to her surprise, the person on the other end wasn't Kara's lovestruck best friend. It was their surrogate father.

"J'onn, It's Kara. You're going to have to get by at the DEO without Alex and I for a couple of days." She said, surprising the eldest Danvers. "Yeah." She murmured before hanging up and looking back at Alex. "We're going back to your place, and you're going to pack a bag."

Alex's heart melted at the stern, yet compassionate look in Kara's eyes. Not only at that, but at the fact that Kara hadn't been on the phone with someone else and neglected Alex, she was calling Hank to _help_ Alex. It was things like that, that made Alex fall deeper and deeper into the never-ending abyss of love for Kara Zor-El Danvers. "Where are we going?" She asked in a shaky and raspy voice.

Kara smiled. "Home."

Alex's heart sped up. _Home._ The only home she would ever need was Kara, yet she couldn't tell her that. She had to keep herself calm. She'd been the Kryptonian's 'sister' for fourteen years, half of their lives; she couldn't destroy everything that they had because of her perverse thoughts about her little sister; the DEO second-in-command couldn't, and she wouldn't. She absolutely refused to lose Kara. As long as she had Kara in _some_ capacity, she could continue contently with life… maybe not _happily_ but she could survive. However, if she _lost_ Kara, she would do much worse than just sip on a shot of Wild Turkey… She'd drown herself in it.

She nodded her head with a sad smile and downed the rest of her drink before standing up and grabbing her Kryptonian's hand; It was hard to be around Kara without touching her in some way, most everyone had caught on to that. Even poor oblivious Winn had noticed and asked her about it when he had enough wine in him one game night… She had enough beer in her to admit the whole truth. Once they were sober Winn was sworn (threatened) into secrecy. No one else knew, except perhaps, J'onn… but if he knew he had never mentioned anything to her about it. He could read minds though, so if he really wanted to know all he had to do was read her mind and he would find out instantly -because all she ever thought about was how much she loved Kara Danvers. –

She followed Kara out into the back alley and watched Kara superspeed into her Supersuit before picking Alex up and flying her towards Alex's apartment.

When they reached Alex's place, Alex hurriedly packed. "I don't want to stay here tonight." She said as she dropped her duffle bag on the floor.

Kara smiled a half smile and nodded. "We can stay at my place."

Alex smiled internally at the thought of sharing a bed with Kara and nodded eagerly. They locked up the apartment and left for Kara's loft. Alex knew it'd be a bittersweet night; she'd get to cuddle into the woman that she loved and be held by her, but the bioengineer would never have the opportunity to be loved the way that she wanted to. Kara still believed that she was in love with her ex-slaveowner and saw Alex as only a sister, so although it was going to feel amazing to sleep in Kara's arms. It was also going to be agonizing because those cuddles were nothing but sisterly affection, and she wasn't ever going to love Alex the way that the older sister loved her.

So it'd be bittersweet, and agonizingly so, but at least once Kara fell asleep she could pretend as if the touches, the 'I love you's' and the cuddles meant something else… something _more._

She would always know that they didn't though. That's what killed her the most.

**XXX**

An hour after the Danvers sisters reached Kara's loft, they had both ate, showered, and changed and were now laying in bed cuddling each other with Alex's head resting on the blonde's heart while Kara talked about the hero journey Lena Luthor had tried to take. (A foolish endeavor in Alex's opinion.)

Alex knew Lena was nothing like her family, but she was still beginning to hate that woman.

"She wanted to save people from Morgan Edge's wrath, but I told her never to do that again, well, _Supergirl_ told her actually," Kara said with a chuckle. "That man is a criminal, Alex. I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Shoot him," Alex said quietly. She hated that the man had threatened Kara. Anyone who did that deserved the death penalty in her opinion. Lena Luthor didn't deserve what happened to her, her name was unnecessarily dragged through the mud, and that was a shame. But Lena Luthor was _not_ Kara Danvers, was _not_ the love of Alex's life, and she didn't very much like that Morgan Edge had threatened Kara because of Lena.

"Alex! You're all dark and twisty right now," Kara said with a chuckle. "It's adorable."

Alex's heart melted at the tenderness in Kara's voice. The sincerity of the compliment doing silly things in her stomach, while her heart did the foxtrot inside her chest. "I'm not cute," she said gruffly. "I'm badass." Alex hoped that Kara wasn't focusing her superhearing at the moment because if she were the superhero would most definitely hear her heart thrumming mercilessly in her chest. (She was eternally grateful that the alien couldn't see her blush)

Alex felt Kara shake beneath her head from suppressing her laugh. "Right now, you're in my unicorn PJs with your head on my chest while talking to me half asleep. You're most definitely cute at the moment."

Alex lifted her head to playfully glare at Kara. " _Fine_." She said in faux indignation " We'll compromise and say that I'm a _cute_ badass."

Kara smiled smugly and flipped them so that she was on top of Alex; eliciting a loud squeal from Alex as she was taken by surprise. "Now who is a badass?" Kara asked playfully as she pinned the brunette's arms to either side of her head.

Alex laughed openly as she tried to fight back the arousal that was pooling between her legs at being manhandled by her Kryptonian. "Me." She said with a daring smile.

Kara scowled playfully. "Oh yeah?" She asked challengingly.

Alex nodded. She'd do anything to keep Kara on top of her like this. Even though it was innocent in Kara's mind, it was intimate in Alex's. (She was ashamed to admit it, but she couldn't fight it anymore… not tonight at least).

Kara pinned Alex's hands above the brunette's head with one hand and used her free hand to slowly slide down to the agent's waist, sending shivers of excitement everywhere that Kara touched. _Can this really be happening? Is she really going to make love to me?_ Alex questioned hopefully.

Of course, Kara wasn't doing that though. She was an innocent little space puppy and the only reason she would ever touch Alex's waist were if she was about to use that one ticklish area on her entire body. (and she did). Kara started pushing in on Alex's waist causing an overpowering, and annoying sensation to spread through her side as her body writhed and wriggled to get away from the touch.

As she squirmed, Alex began laughing hysterically. "K-KARAAA S-STOP IT" She laughed as she continued to try (and fail) to escape Kara's tickling fingers.

Kara giggled as she continued her ministrations against her waist. "Admit that you're cute and I'm the badass and I will." She said mischievously.

Alex couldn't take the playful torture any longer. "Okay Y-you win. I'm cute, and you're a badass." She said breathlessly as Kara stopped her torturous tickle assault.

Kara grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She said chirpily as she let go of Alex's wrists.

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes teasingly before smiling and shaking her head in awe of the beautiful alien that sat atop of her thighs. She scooted out from beneath the Kryptonian and smiled wider. "You're amazing." She said earnestly. (Hiding just _how_ amazing she thought she was)

Kara smiled bashfully. "Awe. Thank you." She said as she slowly leaned in, pucker her lips, and closed her eyes.

Alex's heart began thudding rampantly here head began to swarm as Kara neared her. She gulped and leaned the rest of the way in, connecting their lips.

For the first millisecond, Alex was in heaven, until Kara froze. The blonde pulled back -quicker than any human could- with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Oh, Rao Alex, I'm so sorry! I- I was aiming for your cheek!"

Alex's world came crashing down around her. Her sister had never intended to kiss her. She didn't want her that way, and the pain in her chest tightened and became almost unbearable.

She nodded in understanding as she forced a tight-lipped smile on to her face and fought back the tears that were threatening to drip from her eyes. "It's okay Kara. No big deal." She said through a croaky voice.

Kara's face went from terrified to mortified at the weakness in her voice. "Alex? What's going on? A-are you m-mad? I- I promise I didn't mean to Alex, I swear. You're in such a vulnerable state right now! You _just_ broke up with Maggie, and I would _never_ take advantage of you like that!"

Alex's head shot up. 'take advantage'? Does that mean… "H-Have you ever wanted to do that for real, Kara?"

Kara's eyes immediately darted around the room avoiding Alex's at all cost. Her cheeks reddened, and she started to fiddle with her glasses (a tell-tale sign that she was lying) "Pshhh! N-no? Wh-WHAT?!" She laughed nervously.

Alex felt emboldened by the new discovery and hoped to Rao that she wasn't interpreting the entire situation wrong because she was about to risk it all. "I love you, Kara." She said.

Kara smiled (Alex swore she could see the heartache in her eyes) and nodded. "Y-yeah. I love you too, sis."

Alex gulped and shook her head. "No, Kara. I _love_ you." Kara's head snapped up, and her blue eyes shimmered with unspoken hope. Alex took that as her cue, and she elaborated. "Kara, when I was fourteen you came into my world and flipped it on its axis. I tried so damn hard to hate you, but I just _couldn't_. You've been my rock for so many years, and my 'sister' for even longer, that I just got used to hiding my feelings, but the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I was doomed. I knew that I was going to be yours for the rest of my life whether you were mine in return. Have you ever had that, Kara? Where you met someone and instantly you could tell that they were going to be your entire world? That you'd do anything to keep them in your life no matter how agonizing it is?" She paused and waited for Kara's response.

Kara stared at her wide-eyed as tears spewed from her eyes. "Y-yes." She said.

Alex's heart was pounding; the butterflies in her stomach were doing the cupid shuffle, and her lungs were trying hard to not collapse on her. "Kara, I love you. I'm _in love with you_."

Kara's eyes looked hopeful for a few seconds but then her face fell, and she shook her head. "No, Alex. You don't know what you're saying. You're buzzed, and heartbroken over your break-up with Maggie."

Alex's heart was fighting to stay in one piece. She had loved Maggie, she genuinely had, but it wasn't even close to the amount of love she had always had for Kara. "No, Kara. I'm not buzzed, and the only reason I was in the bar tonight was that I realized that no matter hard I worked to keep up the façade of happiness going with Maggie, she would never be enough. Those kids that I imagined, they weren't biologically engineered half her-half me; they were half-you, half-me and they were beautiful. But even when I realized that I couldn't be happy with her without those kids, I realized that even if she did give me kids, I wouldn't be happy because she wasn't you. No matter how hard I try, I will never be able to be fully happy without you, because you're my everything. I want to come home to you sitting on the couch with twelve servings of pot stickers. I want to cuddle up next to you every night and wake up to your face every morning. I want to kiss you, for real. I want to be the one that gets to kiss you, that gets to hold your hand in public, and buy you presents for our anniversaries. I want to be the one that you gush to your friends about. I want to surprise you at work with flowers and kiss you in public. I want to start a life with you; and even without kids, Kara, you're enough. You're enough because you're my everything and I'd do anything to be your everything too."

Kara was crying, and for a moment Alex thought that she had misread everything entirely, and she had ruined her relationship with Kara, but then Kara surged forward and connected their lips together, and this time instead of pulling away, she tightened her hold around Alex.

The kiss was hot, fiery, passionate, and amazing. Yet, it was also slow, comforting, and needy. Kara’s breath smelled like meant as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Alex’s hand went up to cup the Kryptonian’s cheeks as their breaths mingled.

Kara moved her left hand to Alex's back and ran her fingers up and down the brunette's spine sending shivers of arousal through the older woman. Then she pulled the brunette closer until there was no space left between them, and Alex could feel the beating of the Kryptonian heart against her chest. She moaned as Kara's tongue caressed her own, and within minutes she was soaked to her core.

After what seemed like hours (but had only been forty-five minutes) Kara pulled back and rested her forehead against Alex's.

They both were breathing heavily when Alex met her beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"You already are," Kara murmured.

Alex frowned. "What?"

"You said you'd do anything to be my everything, but you don't have to because you already are." She said.

Alex beamed at her as her heart mended itself from all the years of torture and heartache. "Well, there's one thing of yours that I'm not that I'd really like to be."

Kara corrugated her brows. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Alex smiled shyly. "I'd really, _really_ like it if you'd let me be your girlfriend." She said nervously.

Kara's smile illuminated the room. "Then I suppose I can allow it." She said with a wink.

Alex smiled, her whole life she'd thought she would never find love because Kara was the only one she would ever want, but couldn't have her. Little had she known; Kara had felt the same way. And now, that they were together she would never let her go.

She leaned up and kissed her _**girlfriend**_ once more. When they separated she laughed happily. "I love you, Kara." She said. "I love you so much."

Kara stared at her dreamily. "I love you more."

Alex decided that they could argue about that last statement for the rest of their lives, right then, though, all she wanted to do was cuddle with her girlfriend, and revel in _finally_ having enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
